Harry's Pokemon Adventure
by Lightning Fox Elemental
Summary: Harry gets transported to the pokemon world at age 9 by jirachi. what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

'Why am I always hurt? Why am I blamed for the stuff that goes wrong with my uncles work or anything that goes wrong in the house? Why am I unloved?' thought a nine year old Harry Potter as he cradled his broken arm to his chest. "I wish I had someone to love and protect me" he whispered. His small underfed body stiffened as a bright glow appeared in his cupboard. As the glow subsided he could see a a white creature with a star shaped head.

/hello, I'm jirachi the wish pokemon. I came to grant your wish. I will send you to another world where you will be loved and cared for. Oh, and I hope you like my gifts.' With that said both harry and jirachi started to glow. When the glow disappeared the cupboard under the stairs was empty.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry POV

When I woke up I was fully healed and in a forest. I saw an egg with a note on it that said "take this with you". The egg was red with black flames on the bottom. I picked it up and started walking towards where the forest looked thinner.

Sometime later I came upon a clearing with a large black feline with a purple gem on its head, when it looked towards me I saw it also had purple eyes. The cat had a large wound on its shoulder. I realized that jirachi must have given me info on my new world when I recognized the cat as an oddly colored Persian. When the Persian started growling in my direction I held out my hands to show I meant no harm.

"I don't mean you any harm. Can I help you to someplace that can heal you?" I ask in a soothing voice.

'You can help me to the lab child' the Persian said.

"You can talk?" I ask with a start.

'You can understand me? Let's figure this out later I need help before I pass out because I doubt you could carry my unconscious body. The way to the lab is that way' the Persian says as it points the way I came from. Then she got up and padded towards me kind of shakily. I helped support her as we headed in the direction of the lab. It was a lot of work since the Persian was to the bottom of my ribcage and probably twice as heavy as me. After fifteen minutes we reached the lab and I shakily knocked on the door.

'Don't worry little one they won't hurt you' the Persian said as I gripped her fur to keep myself from running.

"I forgot to ask do you have a name?" I ask as I try to distract myself.

'No'

"Can I give you one?"

'If you want little one' she says after a moment of thinking.

"How about Niore? It's the feminine form of black in French."

'I like it'

Just as she agreed the door to the lab opened, there was an older gentleman standing in the doorway.

"Hello there I'm Professor Oak."

"I found Niore in the woods and she's badly injured. Can you help her?" I ask as I tightly grip Niore's fur and the egg.

"Yes I can help, follow me." He walks back inside the lab and we follow. I watch as he heals Niore. When hes done he looks at me and asks "Now, what were you doing in the forest without pokemon with you? Where are your parents and how old are you?"

I feel I can trust him so I tell him about how my parents are dead, that I was raised by my abusive aunt and uncle and that jirachi saved me by sending me here and that I could understand pokemon. As I'm telling him all this Niore walks over and sits behind me to comfort me. After discussing the options we decide that I will stay with Oak and help him out while he teaches me about this world, then in a couple months I will start out on my pokemon journey with the other four that will start this year. I helped out by helping care for the eggs as well as translating if something was wrong with a pokemon. A month after I started helping Professor Oak two of the pokemon eggs hatched. One was a Bulbasaur and the other was a Charmander.

I make friends with all the pokemon at Oaks Lab even Pikachu who likes to shock everyone. The last month of my stay here flies by.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the day I got to begin my journey and with barely contained excitement I ran to professor Oaks Lab. "Professor I'm here is there anything you need help with?"

"No Harry everything is already done" the professor said.

'I want to go with you' Niore said as she sat by my side.

"Harry since you're the first here which pokemon would you like as your starter?"

"Can I take Niore? I know you don't have enough for all the trainers so that helps us both." I say as I lay my hand on Niores head. Professor Oak nods then hands me some pokeballs and pokedex. I tap one of the pokeballs to Niores head to catch her. I wave bye to Professor Oak and head to rout 1.

Throughout rout 1 I catch a couple of each of the pokemon I see and send them to Oaks Lab. In Viridian City I get potions and extra pokeballs then head towards the forest.

After about fifteen minutes in the forest I come across a pichu, which is practically unheard of in this region, but to make it stranger it was albino, pure white with dark silver where there was supposed to be black the spots on its cheeks as well as its eyes were blood red.

"Go Niore. Use scratch then bite." I say. After Niore attacks the pichu uses thunder shock. "Doge it then use Icy Wind" this attack knocks pichu out and I throw a pokeball to catch it. I release pichu from the pokeball.

"How about the name Luna?"

'I like the name Luna' pichu says. I nod return her to her pokeball and head to Pewter City to get my pokemon healed. Afterwards I head to a clearing just inside the forest and train Luna and Niore for a week.

I headed to the gym after visiting the pokemon center. The gym looked like a concrete block it didn't look very impressive. I walked in and said "hello anyone here?"

Someone tapped my on my shoulder and I screamed and threw my arms up to protect my face. A few minutes later after not feeling the punch I thought was coming I peek out and see a really tan teenager who looked startled. Niore and Luna popped out of their pokeballs. Luna climbed on my shoulder and comforted me while Niore snarled at the teenager.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Brock the gym leader aren't you here to challenge me?" he asks.

"Sorry you startled me. I've had bad experiences with people coming up behind me. Yes I am here to challenge you."

"Alright then lets battle. Two pokemon each. Go geodude"

"Go Niore"

"I'm here to challenge the gym leader" a boy with a red cap yells a red headed girl following him in.

"Wait in the stands. I'm currently facing another opponent" brock says, the boy and the girl head to sit in the stands.

"Begin" says the announcer

"Use iron tail Niore" I say.

"Geodude tackle"

"Dodge and use hyper beam full power" when the dust clears geodude is knocked out. Brock recalled geodude then sent out Onyx.

"Onyx use body slam" it was too late to dodge and Niore was badly injured.

'Let me fight' Luna says I nod.

"Niore return, go Luna" I say. Niore walks back to my side.

"You really think you can beat me with an electric type? Onyx finish this with body slam."

"Luna, use mega punch then double slap"

"Onyx bind"

"Luna, run up its back and use volt tackle" she hit true and onyx was knocked out.

"I will go get my pokemon healed by Nurse Joy then I'll accept the next challenge." Brock says as he walks towards the door. I walk into the stands and sit near the two that walked in on my battle with Brock.

"Hi I'm Harry the pichu is Luna and the Persian is Niore." I say, my bag starts to shake and I quickly open it and pull out my egg that jirachi gave me all those months ago. As the egg starts to crack Brock walks over to watch. The egg started to crack and after a few seconds two black heads and a silver head poked themselves out of the egg.

**Harry's Pokemon Party**

Niore

Female

Black Persian with Purple gem and eyes

Luna

Female

Albino Pichu

Egg – Triplets

Given by Jirachi


	4. Chapter 4

I pull out my pokedex and scan the green-eyed black fox like pokemon. "Vulpix the fox pokemon. Its six tails are extremely beautiful, Vulpix uses powerful flame attacks" I press the button that would tell me the stats of my pokemon "This Vulpix is female, and she knows the moves ember, quick attack, dig and dark pulse."

I scanned the two other pokemon "Eevee the evolution pokemon, thanks to its unstable genetic makeup it evolves into a variety of different pokemon. The male (Black) knows the moves quick attack, tackle and dark pulse. The female (Silver) knows the moves quick attack, tackle and heal bell.

"It's really rare to have a non-standard colored pokemon."

"You seem to attract a lot oddly colored pokemon" Misty says as she observed my pokemon.

"Luna is albino and Niore nearly died when she evolved. I don't care what they look like their my friends and I want them to grow as strong as they can." I say as I think of a name for my Vulpix "I'll name you Midnight" she purrs in approval "the eevee's will be Ebony and Ivory."

"You sure it's okay for us to join you in your journey Ash?" Brock asks.

"Yeah it will be nice to have someone to talk to" Ash replies.

"What about Misty wasn't she your traveling partner?" Brock asks.

"I haven't forgotten about the bike you owe me Ash Ketchum" she yells.

"Run Pikachu let's get away from her" Ash yells.

We continued traveling for several days when we came upon a man in a white lab coat being attacked by zubat.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt" says Ash.

Seemore leads us into the cave and explains that because of the lights the different pokemon were behaving abnormally the paras were planting their mushrooms and sandshrew was drying out. As we were passing a sandshrew I gave it some water to help it out. A clefairy hopped in front of us.

"I wanna catch it" Ash says as he pulls out his pokeball but Seemore tackled him to prevent him catching it.

"You can't it belongs here"

"Okay Seemore I won't catch it" Ash says. The sandshrew walks over with my water bowl and hands it back and accidently runs into one of Ash's empty pokeballs. A second later we hear "CLEFAIRY" the confrontation with team rocket went like usual ending with them blasting off.

We made camp and I went into the woods to look for interesting pokemon. After about half an hour of walking I came upon a clearing that was blackened and torn up. In the middle of the clearing there was a small pink cat like pokemon. I walk over and use potions but they don't seem to be helping any. I clench my fists in anger; this pokemon is going to die because I'm so useless. Suddenly I start to glow a green color and when I touch the injured pokemon it glows and heals before my eyes. After the pokemon has finished glowing I realize I have been gone for several hours and that the rest of the group is probably worried. I pick up the pokemon and walk back to camp, when I arrived there was no one in sight. I felt a vein in my temple throb, they left me!

Sighing in defeat I start to walk towards cerulean city I end up taking a break near the sign that points in the direction of Cerulean.

'Where am I?' the pink Pokémon asks.

"You're on the road heading toward cerulean city" I say is I cube an oraun berry and offer it to mew.

'You understand me?'

"Yes I found you in the clearing that had been scorched you or badly injured and I couldn't leave you. I healed you the best I could and took you with me since I didn't want you to die. Want to come with me on my journey?"

I look at them and raise my left eyebrow "forget someone?" They all look Sheepish and say they're sorry.

"Who's that pokemon?" Ash asks as he points Dexter at her.

"**Mew the new species pokemon. Mew is said to possess the genetic composition of all pokemon; It is capable of making itself invisible at will so it entirely avoids notice even if it approaches people. Mew can learn almost every move ever discovered. Note this mew seems to only be a couple days old."**

I watch their reactions and laugh. Brock looks intrigued and observes mews behaviors closely as she snuggles into my chest. Ash looks surprised but seems to realize that A) mew would not appreciate being separated from me and B) I would protect mew with my life. Misty looks annoyed that I had caught a legendary but seems to understand that neither of us would let anyone harm the other.

**Harry's Pokemon Party**

Niore

Female

Black Persian with Purple gem and eyes

Luna

Female

Albino Pichu

Midnight

Male

Black with green eyes Vulpix

Ivory

Female

Silver eevee

Ebony

Male

Black eevee

Mew

Female


End file.
